Rose's Silent Warrior
by MidnightRO53
Summary: Ruby Rose, a young mature rose, has faced reality's harsh and cold truth as she became nearly had lost all feelings. She hoped to find happiness and love even when finding it at Beacon Academy. She meets a young silent warrior during her initation and will soon be her light in her darkness...his name is Hyakkimaru. (Warning: Ruby is OOC)


It was an initation of first years attending Beacon Academy as they had to simply do three things:find a partner, when they spot a person that will be their partner for the next four years, get a relic from the Northern Forest Temple, which was in the Emerald Forest, and finally get back to the clift, where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting for the students to arrive. Ruby was thinking as she was occupied with getting this assignment done. She thought of this as a mission but the burden of her having to drag another person with her as well. Ruby keeps thinking as she wondered how her sister was doing...her true blood sister, Ruri Rose.

Ruby and Ruri went out into the world and had to face the cold truth of reality. Both were eighteen years old but many took them as fifthteen years old so they went with it. Ruby keep walking as she sighs softly as she keeps repeatedly thinking what happened in her past. Ruby shakes her head and keeps walking as her two swords hanged onto her side, named Toge and Bara, it had a red rose design on the sword and was black and red color pattern. Ruby keeps walking as she heard russling of bushes and grabbed onto Toge's handle, she approached the moving plant carefully and quiet as she could. A boy pale youth with a pair of dark brown prosthetic eyes. He has long black hair that is tied up to a ponytail and bangs that pass his chin, often covering parts of his emotionless face. Like his mother, Hyakkimaru also has thin eyebrows.

He wears a long scarf along with a tattered cloak during his travels. Underneath is a worn, black kimono with many white ancor-shaped patterns and a strip of white cloth tied on his waist. He had many bandages wrapped around his body and a sheath equipped on him. Ruby looks in into his red eyes, to her it was slightly hypnotized to her but she got over it and started to walk to the warrior.

Hyakkimaru was confused as he suddenly awoke in the mysterious and monster filled forest during the initation. Hyakkimaru had to fight his way through the beasts of darkness, though he was confused about those monsters not even seeing them before in his world. The young adult warrior continued to fight the beasts and keep walking through the forest but was most strange to him was many people getting launched off from a cliff. He then sees her but was questioning...Why did she have additional parts on her body and in the forest?

Ruby was rather conflicted if he was an enemy or an...ally. Even if he was an ally, could she trust him? While Ruby was deep in her thoughts, Hyakkimaru approached her calmly as he could see the look in her eyes. It was like his cold and lifeless but not completely, hers were some cold and nearly lifeless. The young man continued to walk to her as he stood infront of her as she felt him looming over her. The female rose looks at him and took her hand on the red handle of her sword as she finally declared that he was an ally. Another topic bothered her was the fact that he doesn't reconigzed her but shakes it off and looks at him.

"Hello, I'm Ruby Rose." She said deciding that a simple introduction would work and started to walk again.

All she got was silence but that didn't bother her as she met many introverted people before but had to admit that this one took the cake of being more silent than she was. Hyakkimaru was following the young woman as he decided she could help him out of the way of this forest. He jumped slightly in surprise as he heard spoke again and looked at him with a smile that reminded him of...her...Mio. She looked forward and talked again.

"Not talkative much, I can understand that. The world is cruel and rather unfair but...I won't let that hold me back of achieving my dreams." She discussed with him as he internally agreed with her and decides to speak.

"Yeah, guess it is." Hyakkimaru answered with his own reponse as she looks at him with a surprise look but slowly turned to a look with calm and slight concerned.

Ruby looks around as her tail that was like the creatures of Grimm and her ears trying to pick up on any sounds she could find to make it out of the forest. Her left grimm ear flinched as it picked up on a sound and looked in that direction and before she could act the beast jumped at her, the beast was suddenly split in half. She was surpised to see Hyakkimaru do it even that speed could rival hers as well as she smiled again. He looks at her as he was reminded again of Mio and looks away.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what is your name?" She asked as her head tilted with curiousity and she couldn't sense any aura off of him which she decides to ask later.

"Hyakkimaru. Where am I?" He said simply and looked at her as she nods and looks around as she smiles again and grabs a leaf wifh ease then holds it looking at it.

"You're in the Emerald Forest during the initation of Beacon Academy and we need to keep moving. " She said as the leaf blew off her hand.

She keeps walking as she smelled a differnet scent than her eyes widen as she picked up on the scent of Weiss Schnee and right then and there she walked through the bushes. The Ice Queen heiress looked at them as Ruby sighs and clenches her fist and the dark haired swordsman clearly oblivous to who she was. Ruby knew Ozpin was watching and if he was here right now...She would have a few unpleasant words to say to him. She continued to walk only to hold in the bubbling anger inside her as she and the heiress had problems with eachother.

Ozpin was watching them as he was interested in Hyakkimaru as Glynda was curious and confused who he was. Ozpin sipped his tea deciding let him join Beacon since he is now with Ruby and Weiss. Glynda looks at Ozpin as she sighs knowing what the white haired professor was thinking. This year is going to be interesting.

**Now this is the same Ruby in the "Thorned Rose"** **so Ruby is OOC** **and Ruby will not be too strong but will be stronger than most for example: Pyrrha or Cinder**. **The shipping is Ruby x Hyakkimaru and there are three other ocs as the two others will be revealed later but both are infact females. The new oc is Ruri Rose and is the twin sister of Ruby and half sister of Yang but Ruby and Ruri both have a sibling rivalry and do not fight most of the time.**

**Please like, follow, and review. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
